There are various existing prior art concepts for forming artificial reefs, but the majority of them involve construction of high cost that require sub-soil foundations that are difficult to anchor and, even so, do not have the desired efficiency due to the force of the sea in rough conditions or in the presence of strong winds. The most advanced technology known to applicant is that of Australian Patent AU 711,579 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,636) which precisely exemplifies these problems in its application and use since, notwithstanding elevated costs of construction, the reefs have been difficult to fix to the sea bed and further have suffered displacement in the presence of stronger currents, without providing the required barrier or consolidation for a given period of time necessary for a sporting event or the like, and certainly not for indeterminate periods.
A practical example of the use of prior art techniques is an engineering work constructed on the Australian Gold Coast, using sacks of sand, that resulted in considerable problems related to labour and installation equipment, apart from unforeseen technical and environmental difficulties such as winds, rough seas and the like.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a method of forming a temporary or permanent artificial reef adjacent to sandy beaches with a view to the practice of water sports, to reduce the effects and dangers of “tumble beaches” and the like. It is an object of the present invention to permit, at reduced cost and with relative simplicity, to form an artificial reef that, depending on the specific type of structural elements used, results in the formation of waves that are perfectly adequate for the desired purpose, that is to say, waves for surf, calm waves for improving bathing conditions by the beach or others, such as the dissipation of the energy of the waves by making them break further out to ensure stability in regions where oil lines, gas lines, communication lines or port installations pass or where it is desired to divert unfavourable currents or stabilise stretches of coast that have been degraded by badly planned works or by the effects of nature
In another aspect, the invention, refers to the simple removal of the artificial reef for dismounting or use in another location.